¿Últimas Palabras?
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Si las cosas unieran salido según su ley, esta sería una de las tantas entradas que se convertirían en una anécdota para todos, pero no fue así, por ello parecen ser sus…


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a SNK, a mí me pertenece la dramática escritura aquí puesta... según dramática...**

* * *

 **~¿Últimas Palabras?~**

" _Nos conocimos desde que yo era un bebé, crecimos juntos, y desde pequeña siempre fuiste muy responsable con tus deberes, yo por mi parte era un revoltoso de primera, aun así siempre te dabas tiempo para mí, incluso en varias ocasiones hacías tus deberes a un lado para pasar tiempo conmigo._

 _Comencé a llamarte Betty, y tú me dejaste hacerlo de manera libre, a pesar de ser la heredera del clan Blanctorche y teniendo mil responsabilidades, jamás dejaste que me sintiera solo, a sabiendas de mi origen, incluso eso te impulso a mantenerte más firme en tu deber como líder del clan y en tu pelea contra "Those Form The Past"._

 _¿Creíste que jamás me enteraría?_

 _Sabía perfectamente que muy en el fondo renegabas ciertos deberes que te eran impuestos y que no podías objetar libremente, aquel combate era uno de ellos, entendías perfectamente que era por el bien de todos, aun así una parte de ti renegaba de tal hecho, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo, años, incluso siglos que no se sabía de ningún movimiento por parte de ellos, hasta aquello... aun así no tenías deseo de hacerlo, antes de que pasará, pero por el cariño que me tienes decidiste tomar esa carga en tus hombros, callándotelo todo como siempre haces._

 _Deberías sonreír más Betty, tal cual hacías cuando éramos pequeños._

 _Supe de tus planes por Jacques y te ofrecí mi ayuda, tú no aceptaste a la primera por mi nexo sanguíneo con ellos, tuve que insistirte mucho para que me dejaras ayudarte. Sé que no lo parece pero lo hice porque somos familia, ¿cierto?, eres mi hermana y no quiero que cargues con nada tú sola, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?_

 _Conforme investigue me entere de muchas cosas, en una ocasión tú habías hecho una reunión con Jacques, no era la primera que hacías y que yo era excluido, y hasta esa noche lo entendí todo._

 _Yo era descendiente de uno de ellos, existía la posibilidad de que ese nexo me hiciera cambiar de bando. Admito que al principio me sentí ofendido, me conoces de toda la vida, ¿cómo pudiste creer que yo haría algo así?_

 _Me abrume al darme cuenta que sin querer ya estaba frecuentándoles, te lo quería decir, pero después de oír aquello, comprendí que lo mejor era callarme, si lo hacia definitivamente tomarías la carga tú sola y me harías aun lado, creo que serias capaz de encerrarme o algo por el estilo._

 _Pensé en lo que debía hacer hasta que una idea llego a mí._

 _" **Para engañar a tu enemigo, debes engañar primero a tu amigo** "_

 _Y eso fue lo que decidí hacer, manteniéndome como un "doble espía", recolectaba información de ambos bandos para idealizar un plan y lo tengo._

 _Me siento mal por haber usado a Duo y a Shen, admito que ambos son muy distintos y por ello me cayeron muy bien, después de ti, a ellos puedo considerarlos mis mejores amigos, aunque estoy seguro que ahora deben odiarme, pero es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar para salvarles. Además, puede que acabando toda esta locura se los explique y puedan perdonarme... bueno Shen seguro que me manda al demonio primero, después de todo volví a usarlo y encima hice que peleara brutalmente contra Ozzy, aunque me desagraden los tipos con pinta de gánster como él, también debo de disculparme._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, hay mucha gente con la que deberé disculparme, y estoy seguro de que muchos de ellos me mandaran por un tubo o querran partirme la cara, pero como dije, es un precio... un poco injusto, pero bueno, detener a esos vejestorios es un trabajo y alguien debe hacerlo, ¿cierto?_

 _¿Quién mejor que aquel que tiene lazo con ellos y del que no sospecharían?, así es, este muñeco._

 _Me dijiste que lo más seguro era que fuesen tras los tesoros, e inclusive ellos me habían comentado que aún no encontraban la forma de hacerse con ellos, por lo tanto tome la decisión de resguardarlos yo mismo, seguro que si te los entregaba ellos irían tras de ti, además de que tenerlos conmigo les haría creer que éramos del mismo equipo, incautos._

 _Quizás no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero no encontraba otra forma para que Saiki y los demás me creyesen, por lo tanto tuve que portarme como un monstruo con la chica de los Kagura, Iori y Kyo... y demás personas, incluyéndote._

 _Aun así..._

 _Lo hice con el único fin de protegerlos, no solo a ti, aunque si de manera más especial, después de todo eres mi querida hermana._

 _¿Los diarios son para escribir lo que pasa por la cabeza de uno o para poner lo que ocurrió durante el día?_

 _No sé me dan estas cosas, lo mío es nail art._

 _En fin, regresando al tema, tengo todo preparado, mañana en el torneo, al igual que hice con Chizuru e Iori, le arrebatare sus poderes a Saiki, sin ellos no les quedara más que rendirse y aunque opongan resistencia, ninguno de ellos tiene demasiada fuerza. Él que quizás pudo representar un dolor de cabeza era Magaki, pero bien sabemos cómo acabo._

 _Bueno..._

 _The Die Is Cast!_

 _Au revoir et à bientôt_

 _(Adiós y hasta luego)_

 _¿Tenía que poner la fecha?_ "

Elisabeth presiono contra su pecho aquel libro que tenía pocas hojas escritas.

—Este era el diario de Ash. — Gimoteo un poco. — ¡Tonto! — Soltó en voz baja. —Pudimos haberles detenido juntos.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Es el segundo que escribo de Kof y de Ash, pero el primero que público.**

 **No me odien, pero amo a mi husband.**


End file.
